Gem of Gold
by PlotIsInTheAir
Summary: This is the tale of a Diamond. Yellow Diamond.


**Prolouge**

"You understand, don't you?"

Quiet came from the figure. She was leaning against a iridescent pillar, which ran high over her already towering figure. She remained in the shadow, back turned from the speaker.

White Diamond looked over at her, standing before a enormous crystal formation, which glowed a pink color… It was a memorial. A memorial for all that these two had lost. "Yellow?" White asked, no chance in her expression, except for a onyx brow arching. No reaction from the golden Gem. The colorless diamond began to walk over soundlessly, quiet. "Yellow…"

"Why? Why can't we?" Yellow Diamond breathes out, anger and sadness in every syllable. "You loved her too. Don't you wish to grieve?" "I am, Yellow. I am." She said quietly, but a cold undertone underneath it. "I am grieving in the best way possible… I'm letting go." White explained, placing a hand in the bright gems shoulder, ignoring as she stiffened. "I've done it a thousand times, I've grieved after every attempt-"

"She wasn't an attempt." Yellow snapped, an amber eye snapping to the colorless gem, before it slowly lowered, lost in thoughts. "She… was perfect. She was so lovely, so full of life… she was here." The last word broke out in a crack, something White Diamond hadn't heard in a very long time. Then the younger gem snapped violently, jerking away, "She was right HERE, White!" She pointed at the memorial. "It hasn't been so long, since she was standing right there, remember." She growled, walking towards it, fist shaking. "I can remember her curious gaze as she first stood here, in this meeting room… The million questions… That beautiful, hopeful smile" She latched on to a part of the stone, breathing heavily as memories upon memories ran through her mind.

"She was right here… **HOW CAN SHE BE GONE?!** "

With that earth shattering roar of pain and pure fury, there came a great crack under Yellow Diamonds hands. She gasped for breath through clutched teeth, staring at the glowing pink stone, before squeezing her eyes shut, as if hiding away from that color could hide the memories it brought with it. "White… How can you expect me not to grieve?" She asked quietly, tired. She was just so tired. After everything...

White Diamond, silent took a moment to speak. "Yellow… You can grieve. Because you can grieve in a way that is beneficial to our progression." Her voice grew, until it was directly behind the large militaristic gem. "Your rage can fuel your empire. Your fury can be your motivation. Your desire for revenge…" There was a pause, and Yellow turned to White, listening on every word. "Your revenge," White started, a smile cracking over her otherwise emotional face. "Can bring down stars, if you use it correctly."

Yellow blinked, taken aback by this information. She released her grip on the memorial stone. "...What about Blue? What can she do? Anger and revenge are the last things in her mind…" She stated, but White only sighed, looking to the broken part of the Pink memorial. "Blue, unfortunately, is grieving in an unstable way. She's letting her emotions cloud her judgement… it's not healthy, for her or Homeworld." She said, turning and walking to the center of the room. Three mighty seats lay in wait for their owners… and the bare spot on the ground, next to the golden seat, suggested that one owner was incapable of returning to her throne.

White sat at her respectable seat, and Yellow soon followed to be at her side, wearing on the throne. "You… your existence hasn't been the easiest, has it?" White started, and Yellow turned to her in surprise. "Pardon?" She asked, and White reached over, laying a colorless hand on a bright golden arm. "Oh Yellow…" She sighed, a tone of nostalgia on her tone. "You've come so, so very far, you know… When you first came here, you were… Well, you were much like Pink." Yellow twitched slightly as a chuckle sounded, and she couldn't help but glance at the elder Diamond, and was stunned at the small smile on her face.

"All three of you shared common attributes, but you freed yourselves of them, and found your own personalities, so as they could properly work for Homeworld." She said quietly, and she stopped for a long moment, before she said, "I wonder how Pink would have turned out. Where would she go? What extraordinary things would she do for her colonies, for Homeworld?" White asked curiously, and Yellow could only feel her rage bubble beneath the surface. All those hopes for the young Diamond... Gone. Forgotten. _Shattered_ …

"However, if she had taken after you," Yellow Diamond, one of the Leaders of Homeworld, turned back to the ancient White Diamond, listening to her words.

"Then everything would have changed…"

"Why?

"Because that's what you did, Yellow. Your existence changed _everything_ …"


End file.
